The End is Never
by Nessie71
Summary: Ok, somehow the story got deleted and I have no idea why. So here's a repost with the first chapter. If anyone can give me a reason, that would be more than welcome, because I am all kinds of annoyed right now. This was an SYOC that is CLOSED. THE RATING HAS A VERY HIGH LIKELIHOOD OF CHANGING TO M!
1. Intro

Ok, somehow the story got deleted and I have no idea why. So here's a repost with the first chapter. If anyone can give me a reason, that would be more than welcome, because I am all kinds of annoyed right now. If there are any site admins looking through story's and stuff and deleting. Them randomly, just send me a PM before you do! PLEASE!

Anyways, here is the character rundown. Have fun.

**Characters female**

**Miyuki Kotori- SDHSL Luckster**

**Yuki Miharu- SDHSL Musician (DarkRubySparks)**

**Akari Nakai- SDHSL Dancer (Kirbygirl81)**

**Ishka Zhirov- SDHSL Seamstress (UberDuper)**

**Nanase Kobayashi- SDHSL Dollmaker (Sandy Naegi)**

**Chinatsu Maki- SDHSL Actress (chihiro wonder)**

**Hotaru Yagami- SDHSL Doctor (SHSL Yo Mama)**

**Azumi Chiba- SDHSL Game Designer (DietMilk)**

* * *

**Characters male**

**Yoh Shiba- SDHSL botanist (Shadowplayer360)**

**Tohru Tsukasa- SDHSL Dog Groomer (FirelightKnight)**

**Akio Rondont- SDHSL Horror Writer (LadyGlitchy)**

**Dylan Tokiyomi- SDHSL Class President (reven228)**

**Ride Gordost- SDHSL Drummer (Shyjoker)**

**Zachary Flint- SDHSL Mathematician (lifeinthemacro)**

**Hisoka Kobayashi- SDHSL Painter (Sandy Naegi)**

**Tetsu Kade- SDHSL Bodyguard (MakBlaze6)**


	2. Chapter 1

"I'm gonna be gaming for a while!" I call as I throw my knapsack down on floor beside my bed, "Don't come in unless it's important!" I sit down at my desk and pull on my headset. Just a one more week before school starts. I want to get in as much fun as I can before I go back to hell. Then it's back to being alone. At least online no one sees your face. No one makes fun of you for shit that didn't happen, no one kicks your shins while you walk.

I pull up Drytlan: Realms of Magic and turn on my voice chat with my buddies, SmashCatz357, Xx0herobrinebro0xX, sandman8, Looke169, and Shgual6. I know them as such and they know me as swampy78. I suppose that's good. It's nice to have friends. Even if you don't know their real names. At least we have a good time together.

"Hey guys... Sorry Im late." I say.

"No problem, Swampy." Says Looke. His sky elf avatar dodges around my dark elf.

"Yeah. Let's go. Today is that one day. The day that we defeat the great and powerful volcanic dragon overlord! Let us fight, brothers and sisters!" SmashCatz says in his usual overly dramatic way. His avatar is a lizard man.

"Yeah, we know!" The ever sarcastic vampire blood mage, Sandman, groans, "You've been going on about this for months, Smash."

"Ever heard of a little thing called 'showmanship'?" Smash sounds slightly offended, but doesn't break character.

"Well I say we should begin the quest so that we may defeat the mighty dragon overboard before it wipes out the city of Oxnin!" Shgual says in his usual old man-ish rp voice. His lycan avatar smashes it's hammer on the ground. SmashCatz and Shgual are the ones who take the whole role play aspect of the game a little too far. But I cant blame them. They're really good at the game.

"Let's go alreaday~!" Herobrine moans. His avatar is an Orc wich is just taller than Shgual's lycan.

"Onward!" SmashCatz shouts, his avatar raising it's sword. We race off along the path, away from the nexus and into the combat zone. My character stays at around the middle of the group. I'm not exactly the strongest player, but I'm not terrible. At least I have my friends to back me up.

As a team of little avatars, we're amazing. Our leader, SmashCatz, leads the campaign as a brawler, fallowed closely by the two warriors, Shgual and Herobrine. Then there's Looke, Sandman and I, the speed fighters. Looke, a necromancer, Sandman, a bloodmage and me, a thief. Out of all of us, Sandman and I are the only two females.

We charge through the volcanic mountains of Tzel'nafan, taking down fire minions as we run. Even though I'm not actually fighting, I get an adrenaline rush. Sometimes I imagine in my head, that I am the little dark elf Swampy, dashing across the screen, killing enemies. A fantasy, and nothing more. Well, if it were real, I'd probably die. A lot. Then re spawn.

"Miyuki!" My dad calls from down stairs. What? What is it now? I'm busy, and I said I'd be busy, "There's a letter here for you!" I pull the mic away from my face.

"I'll get it when the campaign ends!" I call back, then turn back to my monitor to see that we've reached the throne of the volcanic dragon overlord. He sits up there, mocking us, two dragons waiting restlessly by his sides. Lava coats the ground and shoots from the behind the overlord's rocky throne. This is it!

"Woot!" Herobrine shouts, landing the kill blow on the last dragon. The overlord stands up from his throne, which begins to morph and form into a blade. A blade of rock and lava.

"Fiendish beast, we challenge the!" Shgual shouts, charging forward. The rest of us are close behind, hacking, slashing, casting spells, you name it. The overlord swings at us, casts fire spells upon us, but we don't back down.

"Begone!" Sandman shouts, landing critical damage. Now she's in on the RP act too, huh?

"Nice!" says Looke.

"Miyuki! You better be done quickly, this is important!" My dad calls again.

"Ok!" I say, covering the mic, "Just a few more minutes!"

"Just a few more minutes till what?" Asks Herobrine.

"Nothing. My dad wants me for something. We're almost done, so let's kill the boss quickly." I throw a dagger at the overlord.

"Don't get distracted, squire Herobrine, and lady Swampy!" SmashCatz says, dramatically.

"Not a squire." Mumbles Herobrine. Within minutes, Sandman lands the kill hit and the volcanic dragon overlord falls to the ground, releasing lava from is eyes and mouth like blood. Awesome. Leveled up.

"I've gotta go." I say, "Dad wants me."

"Ok," Looke says, "See ya tomorrow, right?"

"Right!" I close the MMO game and switch off voice chat. I remove my head set and traipse out of my room. My dad sits in the family room going over mail. He looks slightly more happy than usual. What happened? Did I get a letter from someone important? "Hey dad. What's up?"

"This came in the mail for you." He hands me an envelope with our home address and my name printed on it. The return address is... Kibougamine Academy? What? How could I get into there? I have no talent. I'm not a Super Duper High Schooler. What could I have possibly gotten in for?

I sit down on the couch beside my dad and tear open the letter. My eyes widen as I read. I've been accepted to Kibougamine academy as the SDHSL Luckster? Woah. This is insane. I don't have that great luck, do I? I've never won a lottery of any kind. This is madness! (AN: Or is it Sparta?)

Kibougamine academy... After several incidents related to the school, they reopened it and none have happened since. It has returned to is former glory. If you're accepted into this school, you're pretty much guaranteed success in life. Kids who specialize in all fields, I've heard. And then there's the Luckster. Every high schooler in the world's name is written down on on paper, then one out of billions is selected to go to this school. And a person like me. An unlucky girl like me... Was selected for this?

"Holy shit..." I murmur finally, "The semester starts in a week."

"Wait till your mother gets home from work. She'll take you to get something nice. Can't have you looking like a ragamuffin on your first day at Kibougamine. I'll help you pack later." He smiles easily and I hug him, still holding the letter. I'll be able to escape my old reputation here. Maybe I can actually make friends. Friends who I actually know their names and faces. This is fucking amazing.

* * *

So here I stand, just outside the gates of Kibougamine, a duffle bag over my shoulder, and a computer bag over the other. This is it. I'm not dreaming. I'm really going to Kibougamine! I guess I shouldn't loiter. I'm supposed to meet in the entrance hall for orientation at eight. It's seven thirty now. Maybe I shouldn't have arrived so early...

I enter through the front door, finding no one. Huh. That's strange. You'd think that I'd see at least a few teachers here. Or maybe another student. Maybe I'm too early. Maybe they don't expect me here till seven forty five. It couldn't hurt to look around right? I'm a student here now, so it shouldn't be a problem.

What?

...

Huh?

...

The world...

Why is it...

Spinning...?

...

...

...

* * *

Huh?

My eyes fly open as I pull my head off the surface it was resting on. I'm in a classroom as if I'd dozed off in the middle of a particularly boring lecture. But there's no teacher at the front of the classroom. And no other students. Where am I? What's going on here?

I should be in Kibougamine, right? But... I... I just walked in... Didnt I? What's going on? This is crazy! This definitely isn't my old school. We didn't have rooms like these... The only TVs we had rolled in on carts and there were definitely no iron plates on the widows! This is just-

Wait, Iron plates, what?

I start to panic. Am I trapped here? What happened? Did I pass out? Perhaps someone carried me here after I lost consciousness if that is indeed what happened. I'm not quite sure, myself. Wait, were the heck is my stuff? Did some thieving jerk take it?!

That's when I notice the pamphlet laying on the desk. It has the Kibougamine crest on it. Maybe it has details on what I should know in it? I eagerly open it to find a note written in crayon. It looks like a child wrote this!

Yo! Meet in the Gym at eight fifteen, mmkay you bastards? Upupupu!

'You bastards'. Well, it's not like it's the first time I've heard that directed at me, but it still stings. At least it's not just me. I glance up at the clock. It's eight ten! Thank god I wasn't out too long! I should head to the gym right away. Where ever that is... I should get right on that. This is fan-fucking-tastic. I don't even know where the gym is.

I exit the classroom to find myself face to face with a girl with bight red hair with blond streaks, hazel eye and glasses. She wears a gray longs leave shirt, a blue skirt over blue jeans and a pair of gray high tops. Her face... Her seemingly graceful movements. Have I seen her before?

"Oh! H-hi!" She says shyly, brushing a lock of hair out of her face, "Are you a student here too?"

"Y-yeah." I stutter. She's one of the super duper high schoolers. That much I do know, "What's your name?" Smooth, Miyuki. You didn't seem like a wuss at all.

"I'm Akai Nakai. Super Duper High School Dancer." I do know her! Well, not personally. That would be impossible. But I've seen her on TV and read about her in the Internet. A child prodigy in ballet, modern and jazz dance since she was just a kid. She's amazing when she dances, I've seen. Those video taped performances I watch with my mom, where Nakai outshone all the other dancers without even trying.

**AKAI NAKAI**

**SDHSL DANCER**

"Oh my god!" I gasp, "I-I've seen you dance on TV, Nakai-san. You're amazing!" I just met Akain Nakai. Are all the kids here this famous? Well... I shouldn't really expect any less from Kibougamine. I gotta stop acting like an idiot.

"Th-thanks." She blushes, "What's your name?"

"Miyuki Kotori." I say, "Luckster."

"Luckster?" She tilts her head to the side.

"Yeah. I was selected by chance," I say, looking away. Please don't laugh at me.

"That's pretty cool. Can you help me find the gym? I'm totally lost." She says, looking kind of embarrassed. She doesn't hate me on learning that I'm nothing special. Thank the gods.

"I'm looking for it as well... I just woke up in the classroom." I nodd my head at the room I just vacated.

"Woah. So did I. We should still search together. Being alone isn't fun." Nakai smiles a bit.

"R-right." We head off down the eerily lit hallway, meeting no one. There are little signs on the doors, marking what room they lead to. We pass what appears to be the AV room and a column in the middle of a square section of the hallway. That's a pretty cool design. Strange, but cool. Hah. Wonder if the architect was a graduate of this school themselves. That'd really be something.

The gym was easier to than we thought. Just at then end of the hallway, it seems, right by stairs that I can only assume lead to the second floor. I glance at Nakai and she nodds at me slightly. We push open the doors and are met with the stares of fourteen other students. I suddenly feel even more tiny and insignificant than I already do. These kids are all legends like Nakai. I tug at my jacket. It's black and falls to my knees and has a hood. Light like a thin sweatshirt and made of the same material.

"Two more new students." Says a boy with a black crew cut and bright green eyes.

"That would make sixteen of us. A good even number." Says a severe looking girl in medical scrubs and a lab coat.

"We should introduce ourselves. Can't get anywhere without names." Says a boy with a messy brown ponytail. Ah... This is scary... Everyone here... Is probably a million levels above me. No, they probably are. Who do I talk to?

I am approached by a boy with messy, medium length brown hair, that covers his eyes. He's tall and looks friendly. That's good. He wears a dark blue leather jacket over a red shirt, jeans and stark white gloves. Gloves... Why white? Would they not get dirty often?

"Yo! My name Yoh Shiba, but you can just call me Shiba!" He says, "I'm the Super Duper High School Level Botanist. You?"

**YOH SHIBA **

**SDHSL BOTANIST**

Yoh Shiba... Famous botanist who is known for his kindness and expertise in growing plants. Good with people, even suspicious ones, I've heard. He grows plants from around the world, decorative, edible and medicinal. I'm pretty sure this is just a rumor that I read on some crack head's blog, but I've heard he grows poisons and drugs too. But those are rumors, right? And he doesn't seem like kind of person when I meet him face to face.

"Miyuki. Miyuki Kotori. Luckster." I say.

"Luckster. That's an interesting talent. Forgive me, but I don't believe I know of you." He says.

"Well... You wouldn't." I murmur, "It's a but of a lottery I guess. They explained it better in the letter I got."

"Cool. Well, see ya around, Kototri-chan." He walks off to talk to the severe looking girl. I glance over towards a short girl with wavy brown hair in pigtails talking to a tall boy with pale gray hair that falls just past his chin. Maybe I should talk to them next?

"Hey! Hisoka-nii!" The pigtails girl says. She has bright blue eyes and a splash of freckles. She wears furry boots, gray leggings, a pink pleated skirt, and a white blouse. Over this she wears a gray jacket with a pink collar and cuffs. Around her neck is a pink ribbon and she wears a red headset with a microphone attached. She gives off an air of adorableness. Like a little kid. Is she even old enough to be in high school? "Lets talk to the lucky girl!" she practically drags the tall boy towards me. The boy is quite tall. His eyes are clouded and he has pale, slightly unhealthy, looking skin. He dresses in a rather old fashioned way, in a white tunic, grey trousers and a grey vest. There's a canvass satchel over his shoulder, "This way!" The girl ways. She guides his hand to my shoulder. I shiver slightly at his touch.

"My name is Hisoka Kobayashi. Good to meet you." He speaks slowly and deliberately. like a tortise . His eyes seem to be focused on something past me. Is he blind? It would make sense. His eyes are cloudy, and the girl lead him over. It would make sense, "Painter."

**HISOKA KOBAYASHI **

**SDHSL PAINTER**

The sightless artist, Hisoka Kobayashi. Orphaned as a child, lost his sight while he was young and painted pictures with such near realism, it's almost scary. Like he does see. Sees into your soul, they say. I've seen his work in museums. It's amazing. Then... If he's Hisoka Kobayashi, then the girl must be...

"I'm Nanase Kobayashi! I'm Hisoka-nii's little sis!" Pigtails says, giving me a peace sign, "I'm the SDHSL Dollmaker!"

**NANASE KOBAYASHI**

**SDHSL DOLLMAKER**

Lived alongside her brother, though her talent was making dolls. Beautiful dolls. One could sell for millions. For one tiny doll. Amazing is the word. I'd never be able to scrape up enough for one of her dolls. Hell, the only people who can afford those are rich like a Togami.

"Ha ha! If you're wondering how to refer to us, call me Nanase-chan, mmkay? Being formal is lame." Nanase says. C-can I do that? It feels strange. I feel like I should be formal with everyone. They're the super duper high schoolers, "But Hisoka-nii's a guy so you gotta use -kun! Got it, big sis Miyuki?" She called me big sis. No ones ever called me that before. This girl is adorable.

"I look forward to our school experiences together." Hisoka says. He and Nanase walk away to talk on their own. They don't hate me because I'm not talented. That's good. Maybe I can fit in. I really like them too.

"So... You were chosen at random?" A dark haired boy with a side fringe and strikingly blue eyes, "Zachary Flint. Mathematician. The pleasure's all mine."

**ZACHARY FLINT**

**SDHSL MATHEMATICIAN**

Zachary Flint. My eyes narrow slightly. He's from a wealthy family and grew up with a tutor from Cambridge teaching him everything. Cambridge! From what I know, he grew to love mathematics from that same tutor and began perusing it as a career. He's considered one of the best. Well, of course he would be. This is Kibougamine. A school for the best. But then again... Why am I here?

"Good to meet you." I say stiffly, not looking him in the eye.

"It doesn't sound like it." He raises his eyebrows, "Well, if you don't enjoy my company, I shall take my leave." He walks off and I feel tension drain from my body. People like him... People born into wealth... I can't stand them.

"Hi-ya!" I almost jump pand turn to see the severe looking girl. She wears blue medical scrubs and her lab coat has a name 'Dr. Yagami' embroidered on the breast pocket. She also has a pin with a pair wings on it. She has sleek black hair which she has tied in a bun with a red ribbon. "Nice to meet you. I'm Hotaru Yagami, the SDHSL Doctor."

**HOTARU YAGAMI**

**SDHSL DOCTOR**

Raised by skilled and famous surgeons Miki and Hiro Yagami, she is considered a legend in the medical field. Known for her motherly disposition, she has been working with patients of all ages she was a mere nine years old. She was said to have amassed a small fortune, but donated every penny to AIDS and cancer research. A real benevolent girl, it would seem.

"N-nice to meet you, Dr. Yagami." I say. She frowns a little. Crap! I didn't do something stupid, did I?

"Don't call me doctor Yagami! It makes me feel weird..." She blushes a little and glances away. "My friends call me Hotaru, so I'd kinda perfer that if you... Ya know... Got rid of the formalities?"

"Friends...?" Does she... Want a person like me to be her friend?

"Yep! We're all gonna be classmates here, so we gotta be friends!" Oh, thank the gods! She's every bit as nice as those articles say.

* * *

**YES! Finished the first chapter! Sorry if your character didn't show up yet, but the next chapter will be out in either four-five days, or over seven weeks, :P. Like I said, I will be on hiatus. Anyways, thank you to all the awesome people who submitted. Any feedback is welcome! Constructive criticism welcome! Have a lovely day! **


	3. Chapter 2

"Yo~, I'm Ride Gordost." I am next approached by a tall boy, who has topaz eyes and red hair, tied in the back and on the right side. He has an athletic build and is dressed... Eccentrically in a cream dress shirt with Bishop sleeves, a white jacket with a black stone set into it, a black open V-neck vest, and black bell bottom jeans. On his feet he wears dance shoes. His face I recognize from my various youtube music video searches. Surely this is..., "I'm a drummer."

**RIDE GORDOST**

**SDHSL DRUMMER**

To be honest, I don't know much about him. He seems nice enough, though I have to admit, I didn't really look into him thoroughly. I couldn't kind a lot on him. Mainly YouTube videos and a few articles in Rollingstone magazine.

"Nice to meet you." I say.

"Right back at ya." He smiles, "So, uh Luckster huh? Are you like a gambler or something?"

"N-no. I was chosen at random to come to Kibougamine. I.. Don't have a special talent..."

"Cool. Didn't know they did that sort of thing. See you around Kotori-san!" He goes off to speak to Nakai. I approach a tall pale girl with frizzy waist length black hair. She'a got healing scars and bruises dotting her visible skin. She's definitely pretty, though the scars are a bit... Bold. Is she a martial artist? She wears a navy chalk-striped suit jacket over a light grey dress shirt and a loose, pleated skirt of the same navy color that goes down to her knees. The Greek letter 'Omega' is sewn over her breast pocket.

"H-hi." I say, "Im Miyuki Kotori, Luckster. And you are?" She looks up at me, piercing gray eyes meeting mine. Her gaze makes me flinch slightly. No doubt she could make mince meat out of me in about five minutes.

"Name's Iskra Zhirov. Im a seamstress. You need something sewn you talk to me. You want someone roughed up, you talk to me. You want something from me besides that, fat chance. Now get out of my face." She snaps. I jump slightly.

**ISHKA ZHIROV **

**SDHSL SEAMSTRESS**

From what I know, Ishka is from Russia and her talent for sewing from the young age of nine caught the eye of the mob. In all honesty, this was just something I read on someone's blog, so I don't know how much if it to belive. But I can be certain that she recently became well known in Japan's fashion industry, many companies fought tooth and nail over who she would sew for.

"Y-yes ma'am!" I squeak, backing away and bumping into something. I hear a startles 'Woah!' and I turn around to see the crew cut boy with green eyes. He wears very dark blue pants, matching shoes, and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. There's a gold watch on his wrist. Another rich boy, it seems He seems to radiate an aura of confidence.

"Are you ok, Kotori-san?" He asks.

"Yes. Thank you." I say, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I suppose you want to know who I am, yes? I am Dylan Tokiyomi, Super Duper High School Level Class President."

**DYLAN TOKIYOMI**

**SDHSL CLASS PRESIDENT**

Well known for his charisma and kindness, Dylan Tokiyomi won the trust of his class mates in his previous school. He won class elections, almost unanimously. He was considered a beacon of hope for his classmates. He is destined for success as a leader and politician. I have read many articles about him. Though he seems a lot nicer in person, even though the article spoke about his kindness. I guess I thought most of his kindness was fake before I met him in person.

I nod goodbye and head off towards a girl who has shoulder length wavy brown hair. She holds a guitar case in one hand. She is wearing a butterscotch yellow long sleave shirt with a red heart musical note on it. Over this she wears an elbow length pick jacket with black cuffs and a black square design across it. She wears a short black shirt and black boots that remind me of a photograph I saw once. Can't entirely put my finger on what exactly the photograph was of. But it does ring a bell.

"Hi! Name's Yuki Miharu! Nice to meet ya~." She says smiling, "I'm a musician."

**YUKI MIHARU**

**SDHSL MUSICIAN**

She's a fairly new addition to the musical world, though from what I know, she's a fast learner. She became well known around two or three years ago if memory serves. She plays multiple genres and is an inspiration to young musicians everywhere.

"Good to meet you." I say, "Your music is amazing."

"Yay! I glad you like." She smiles, "I'm so excited to be here!"

"I know right? It's such an honor to be selected." That voice... Where do I know that from? I turn to see a pretty girl with long pink hair and flat across bangs. She has large, doe eyes that are blue and mascarad (AN: I hope that's a word) and has porcelain skin.

"Oh! Hi there! I'm Chinatsu Maki." She smiles, shyly. She wears a collared dark blue tank-top, with a slit on top each shoulder to expose her skin. It has jeweled buttons and a small stud on the creased edge of each collar. On her legs she wears tight, sparkling silver pants with this and bright yellow sandals. I have seen her before!

**CHINATSU MAKI**

**SDHSL ACTOR**

She's from a family of actors, a supermodel and a dancer I think. The youngest of six sisters, and considered by some to be the most talented. In interviews, she is kind and modest, and a bit shy. But on the screen, she can take on just about any persona, from a damsel in distress (personally not a fan of this sort of character...) to a winged hero of the sky. She's a true prodigy, they say.

Over in the corner stands an eccentrically dressed boy. He wears a long black cloak, black knee high shorts, a black tank top and... Are those blue fox ears? I have to say, I admire his daring. There aren't many people who are brave enough to wear a cloak and fluffy blue ears in public. Looks pretty cool though.

"H-hey." He says when he sees me approach. He has short dark blue hair with longer side bangs that cover his left eye and two rectangular clips in an 'x' holding it to the side, "I'm Aiko Rondont. Super Duper High School Level Horror Writer."

**AIKO RONDONT**

**SDHSL HORROR WRITER**

Aiko Rondont. I have one of his books at home, considered to be one of his less scary ones, though it kept me up at night for about a week until my mom started laying in bed with me at night until I'd fall asleep. That is, when her work didn't run late (FYI, this doesn't happen anymore.). Rondont is up there with great writers like Stephen King and Touko Fukawa. And from what I hear, Touko Fukawa was a graduate of the old Kibougamine. Though she wrote in a totally different genre.

"Tohru Tsukasa, at your service! Unless you don't have a dog, of course, then I can't be of any service." A boy with brown hair in a short messy pony tail walks up. He has blue gray eyes and wears a black long-sleeved t-shirt with the a silver gryphon printed on it, dark blue jeans with a tear in the right knee. They're rolled up at the bottom. On his feet he wears black tennis shoes.

**TOHRU TSUKASA**

**SDHSL DOG GROOMER**

Tsukasa started out grooming his neighbors dogs for pocket money when he was really young, from what I know. He's got real talent with animals, and can ease even the most finicky papion into a bath. He's good with both people and dogs from what I know and has groomed many dogs who won blue ribbons in dog shows.

"... Hello." Beside Tsukasa is a tall boy with short auburn hair, long bangs and gray eyes. His face is calm, and emotionless like he has an iron mask on. He wears a dark brown hoodie with black lines, dark gloves, jeans and sneakers, "I suppose you want an introduction, right? I'm Tetsu Kade. Body guard. But I warn you, I don't hand out my trust on a silver platter."

**TETSU KADE**

**SDHSL BODY GUARD**

Huh... In all honesty there isn't all that much up about him. Hell, the most I could find was an essay by some college student mentioning him at the end. They were talking about some famous politician, so Kade must be pretty good. Then again, body guards operate in secrecy, don't they?

"Didn't expect it to." I reply shortly, "Good day." I leave the boys to exchange small talk and look for a place to sit down. This is an awful lot to take in. Kibougamine, waking up in a classroom and suddenly meeting all these people. I feel almost light headed and overwhelmed.

I reach the bleachers to see a girl sitting there alone. Her hair is black and in a side pony tail with a periwinkle scrunchie. She has messy nags and dark brown eyes and wears red hipster glasses. Her face seems so familiar, like I know her. She wears a black hooded jacket that's half zipped. The sleeves are long and almost reach her fingertips and a mechanical pencil is tucked into her breast pocket. Under this she wears a periwinkle shirt with a Mario hat on it and suspended shorts. She has on black stockings and white laced shoes. She seems to be focused on a video game on a PS vita.

"H-hi." she looks up at me as I approach.

"Um, hey, uh... Can I sit?" She smiles and nods and I take a seat next to her and look over her shoulder at the game she's playing. It looks like a game where you take care of a small pink rabbit. It's very cute, "Cool!"

"Thanks." She says, "I really like playing it, even if I've played about a thousand times. I'm Azumi Chiba, and you are?"

**AZUMI CHIBA**

**SDHSL GAME DESIGNER**

Oh my god. My jaw almost hits the floor. I have seen her! She's Azumi Chiba! THE Azumi Chiba. She's a legend! She's supposed to have started game designing really young! Her first ever game came out when she was just in seventh grade and it was an over night success. From there on she's designed numerous games and has millions of screaming fans (some pretty creepy ones too).

"I-it's an honor to make your acquaintance, Chiba-sama." I stutter out, "I am a big fan of your work."

"Woah!" She says in surprise, "Please don't be so formal."

"I-Im sorry, Chiba-san. I-I just really admire you. I really love your game Drytlan: Realms of Magic. Its my favorite." I must look like a total stuttering loser in front of her right now. She probably doesn't want to hear my fangirling. I shouldn't have said anything.

"You really do? Im honored. Thanks." She smiles, "What did you say your name was?"

"Miyuki Kotori. I'm the Super Duper High School Luckster." I say.

"Miyuki?" Her eyes widen. Her eyes dart to my hair and then my own eyes. Oh no, I really messed up this time. She's on a whole different level than I am. I'm pretty much trash compared to everyone here.

"I-I'm sorry." I mumble.

"What for, Miyuki-chan?" She says, "You're really on edge. Is something wrong?"

"I- uh... I'm not so good with people... And I was scared I offended you... And... I really didn't want you to hate me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." she says, "You did absolutely nothing to offend me. Besides, from first impressions, you don't seem like a bad person at all. We can be friends, right?"

"Friends?" She- wants to be friends with me? A person like me? Oh god. This is just too much. This can't be real can it? The creator of my favorite game, of amazing games wants to be friends with me?

"Mm-hm!" She says, "We're friends."

"S-so... Would it be ok if I were to call you Azumi-chan?" I ask tentatively.

"Yep!" She smiles, "Maybe we can campaign in Drytlan sometime together?"

"Oh! That sounds like so much fun." I say, "I'm swampy78 in game."

"Nice! In game, I'm-"

"Mic test! Mic test!" The voice blares through out the room and we all look around wildly for the source. Its so light, so whimsical it sounds like it's from another world. "Can you all hear me? I'm sure you can! Anyways please turn your attention to the front stage! I have a VERY important announcement~! Upupupupu!"

* * *

**AN: AH! Yay! Done! I'm sorry it's kinda short, but I accidentally made the first chapter a bit longer than I would have liked. Anyways, I hope you liked, please leave a review it helps out a WHOLE lot.**

**~Nessie71**


End file.
